Family day
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Jake and Loreli are going to have a great day with their family! Their mom and dad, and their little sister Jocelyn! And at the beach too! Sure the screaming fleshies were annoying, but that wouldnt ruin their day of fun! And as it turns out, they weren't the only ones there. The Ramirez quadruplets and the Bannettes are there as well!
1. Morning in the new home

**So I'll admit I was sorta hoping this story wasn't next, but you know what? Oh well. It'll still be fun. And... probably short, sorry. It's a very simply story.**

**But I hope you all enjoy anyway! **

* * *

><p>" Oof! "<p>

Jake grunted, feeling something pouncing on his back. It felt like small werewolf feet. Smaller than Loreli's. And there was only one person he knew with such tiny feet. Well... ok two, but they were also a bit too small to be Wolfie's. Smiling widely, he quickly rolled over as the person jumped up, causing the other to slip and land on top of him. Before the other could do anything, Jake locked the figure under his left arm and began to tickle them with his free hand.

" AH! "

The other gasped, wriggling beneath the others grasp, laughing wildly all the while.

" J-Jake-! "

The child gasped, fluffing their tail in Jake's face in an attempt to get him to quit.

" S-s-stop it! "

" Well maybe you shouldn't have jumped on me Jocelyn. "

Jocelyn giggled, squirming and getting away from the others grasp. Jake smiled at her happy expression and slowly got out of bed, stretching his back out once up before sitting in a dog position, scratching his ear with his foot. Jocelyn giggled again and sat beside him, waiting for him to finish up.

These two were in Jake's new room now. It held light blue walls with trees and clouds painted on them, and light green carpeting with certain shading to make it look like grass. His bed had a blue mattress with a dark green blanket and pillows to match. He also had a beautiful brown dresser and a closet in the far corner of the room. There was also a small box at the foot of his bed, where he kept his more personal treasures like his old photo album of his family before his parents were killed, or a tattered blue ball Loreli gave him when they were kids.

Before he got to lost in his memories, yes, his family finally had a real home. The Ramirez family had taught them the spell to create money, and his parents had found a nice little house at the edge of the forest. Jake couldn't fully explain how happy this made him... his family was all together, and they finally had a real home again... he and Loreli couldn't be more happy to be with their family again.

His mother had probably made breakfast by now, as Jake could smell pancakes. With lots of syrup, strawberries and whip cream. Thats one of the things he missed about his mother. She was the best cook he knew.

Jake turned to Jocelyn and sprung up, smiling as his baby sister did the same.

" Race you to the table! "

Without a second thought the duo was off and running through the halls on all fours, neck and neck as they neared the table. However, the duo soon skidded to a halt as they realized Loreli was already there, sticking her tongue out at them. Jake almost forgot Loreli tended to be quicker than him, and now obviously faster than Jocelyn.

Taking his mind off of it for now, Jake turned to find his father also at the table, licking his lips as he awaited his wife's breakfast. The man had been away for so long, Jake had almost forgotten how impatient he could be, and how much of an appetite he'd had. The prince turned again, watching as his mother walked into the room with a large plate of pancakes. He'd missed her cooking so much...

The family sat in silence for a bit, each one enjoying the woman's food. They couldn't help it, it was delicious.

Jake couldn't help but look up and watch his parents as they ate. Again, he hadn't seen them in years, so he was still trying to get reused to seeing their happy face. Especially his mothers, who's smile could put even the sun to shame. And then there was his father, who ate heartily and wagging his tail all the while. The prince had almost forgotten how silly his father was when he ate. And finally there was Jocelyn. Whom will Jake had never seen eat before, found she often ate like Loreli. Heartily, while still cleanly.

Heh... Jake loved this family to bits. He wished there was a way they could all catch up after so many years apart... wait!

Jake suddenly pounced up, shocking everyone as he'd bumped the table as he did so.

" Guys! "

He said gleefully, wagging his long tail behind him.

" You know what we should do?! We should all go somewhere! And spend the entire day together! You know, a family day! "

" Why, that's a wonderful idea Jake! "

His mother, Mary, agreed, smiling brightly.

" I-it's been so long- and we can get to know our sweet little Jocy! "

" Yeah! "

His father, John, added cheerfully, soon pouncing up as his son had.

" Sounds great! How bout the beach?! Haven't felt sand between my toes in years! "

" Sounds fun! "

Jocelyn and Loreli said unanimously, looking at each other before breaking into laughter. And Jake could only smile; this... was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>End of first chappie. Hope it was alright. <strong>


	2. Not alone

**I have nothing interesting to say. But please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As the Moralez family had expected, many of the humans on the beach ran and screamed the minute they got on the beach. But at the same time, none of them cared. No amount of human screaming would get them to stop enjoying their first day back together as a family. Besides, no humans meant more fun for them. They just wished it wasn't so cloudy today... at least they wouldn't overheat. Their fur WAS fairly long...<p>

Each werewolf was dressed for the occasion as well. Jake and John were in simple trunks of course, Jake's being a forest green with ocean blue stripes down the side, and John's being a simple dark blue. Mary was wearing a two piece purple bathing suit with a short light purple sarong wrapped around her waist, Loreli wearing a simple hot pink two piece, and Jocelyn wearing a neon blue bathing suit. Basically... they were all ready for a long day. Mary had even fixed them a picnic. Today was sure to be a good day.

Before anyone rushed off to do something, they helped Mary find a nice spot to set everything up. They WERE a bit surprised to find a few beach blankets set up (slightly far from each other honestly). They had figured all the humans would've left by now. But they wouldn't dwell on this. They were here to have a good time, and they wouldn't let no humans ruin it.

" So! "

John said suddenly, helping his wife put down the beach blanket.

" What do you all want to do first? "

The family remain silent, each one happily trying to think of something they could all do together. The ocean might be a little cold right now due to the cloudy day, sand castles were a bit too easy, they wanted to save hunting for seashells till later, they didn't feel like digging around the sand right now... huh... what COULD they do first?

Suddenly Jocelyn began to jump up and down, going "Ooh" repeatedly. She had an idea, and boy was she excited!

" Why don't we play volley ball?! "

This idea really got the others excited, so it seemed to be the winner. The others quickly began to follow the girl to the volley ball court.

* * *

><p>As strange as it seemed, there were already people there. But thankfully they weren't human. They were the Ramirez quadruplets, and, oddly enough, the Bannette family.<p>

Marco was in simple red trunks, with white stripes on the sides, Fatima was wearing a silver two piece, Midnight was wearing a black two piece with a short red sarong, and Fatch was wearing black trunks, a white tank top and two torn black wrist bands. Why, they weren't too sure. But they wouldn't question him of his choice of clothes. And the Bannettes didn't change much really. Jack simply didn't have his shirt, and Lexi and Vivianna were wearing red two pieces. Maybe because they didn't dress much differently on a regular basis.

The vampires were locked in a game of volley ball, Marco and Midnight vs Fatch and Fatima, whilst the shadow demons watched. Probably waiting for their turn.

Slowly the werewolves approached them, easily getting everyone's attention. The vampires stopped playing, Fatima catching the volley ball before rushing over to the wolves.

" Oh hey guys! "

She greated happily, her hair swishing behind her.

" Great to see you! Here to enjoy a nice family day, yes? "

" H... how did you...? "

Jake muttered softly, getting a giggle out of Midnight.

" Oh, your family's only behind you. "

" O-oh. "

The werewolf chuckled, feeling a little silly now. This would've been obvious, he DID only have his family behind him.

" A-anyway! "

Marco said softly, clearing his throat and walking up to his sisters.

" Wanna play some volleyball? I'm sure the Banettes wanna play too, but we were uneven before. "

" Sounds great Marco! "

Loreli praised, getting the other to blush lightly.

" A-alright. L-let's get divided between teams here. Ah, I'll be partners with Loreli, Lexi can be with Jocelyn, Fatch can be with Jack- "

" NO! "

The group jumped, turning to see both Fatch and Jack both looking upset by this choice. Fatch looked downright furious and glowing red, whilst Jack looked downright terrified. No doubt because Fatch looked ready to kill the demon. Perhaps mentioning this had been the wrong idea, but to be honest... Marco could see how hard the demon was trying. And despite feeling like he shouldn't forgive the demon for his actions either, Marco could sympathize a little. He himself wished depression on Fatch, and that was just as horrible. But Fatch forgave him, and he was sure he could forgive Jack too. Besides, the demon really WAS trying to make things right with everyone...

" I-I'm sorry! "

Marco yelped, trying to sound firm.

" But John and Mary are on a team, Fatima's with Vivianna and Jake's with Midnight! You two are the only ones left! "

" Ugh! FINE! "

Fatch snarled, glaring hatefully at the demon.

" But if you cost us the game, I'll make you regret it! "

As Fatch stomped off, no doubt to the benches, Marco sighed. He didn't want to pair the two together for that reason, but again... he just hoped it wouldn't dampen everyone's moods. Turning to the groups, the prince threw on a soft smile, trying to lighten the mood a little.

" A-anyway! Since there are three courts, we can split up up! Although, we'll need two teams to play just for fun, not for competition reasons. Loreli, would it be ok if we were one of those teams? "

The werewolf smiled at Marco and nodded softly, giving him a playful wink. Marco flushed a bit before a voice drew him back to reality.

" We'll play for fun! "

Jocelyn offered, turning to Lexi.

" I haven't really played before... "

" And I don't really wanna compete against Fatch. "

Lexi added.

" He's really good. "

" Well alright! "

Marco announced, finding Fatch coming back from the corner of his eye.

" Let's play some ball! "

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder who will win, and what these matches may hold? Hope your all excited to find out! <strong>


	3. The perfect day

**As lame as it sounds, this is the final chapter. I can't think of anything else, and it seems like a good ending point. I hope that's alright.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Marco and Loreli decided to try and take it easy on Jocelyn and Lexi since they were younger. Besides, they weren't all too bad. They were very quick and strong, and surprisingly good at the game. Even giving the teens a run for their money.<p>

The prince smacked the ball as hard as he could, sending it soaring through the air. He was almost hoping Lexi and Jocelyn wouldn't hit it back, but Jocelyn soon hopped up and smacked it back over to them.

" I GOT IT! "

Marco and Loreli yelled simultaneously, both racing over to hit it. However, instead of hitting the volley ball, they ran into each other, soon falling to the ground.

Marco groaned a bit, slowly moving to his hands and knees, blushing as he'd realized he had fallen on top of Loreli. The weregirl's eyes were closed, her face bright red, obviously knowing the other was on top of her.

" Ah! "

The boy yelped, causing the girl to open her eyes.

" I-I'm so sorry Loreli! A-are you alright?! "

" A-ah... "

Loreli stuttered, blushing even brighter, yet smiling all the while.

" Yes, I-I'm fine. "

Marco gulped a bit, noticing that the werewolf's blue eyes looked absolutely beautiful in this lighting. Feeling himself blushing brightly now, he quickly stood up and helped the girl up as well, failing to noticed Lexi and Jocelyn smirking at their direction. He hoped they wouldn't get the wrong idea about this... he meant, he would admit she was beautiful an- _' Flash-! '_ He mentally yelped, flushing even more._ ' What's wrong with me?! Wh-why am I thinking like this?! I-is it the heat?! ... Yeah. Y-yeah it must be the heat... ' _

" Hey Marco, are you alright? "

The prince jumped, snapping out of his thoughts, looking forward to find Loreli looking at him in concern.

" You're awfully red... "

" Uh- yep! "

Marco hurried, swinging his fist around and grinning widely.

" Yep! Just ah... just eager to get playing again! I'll serve! "

As the vampire rushed off, Loreli began giggling to herself.

* * *

><p>Jack yelped, nearly missing his shot. But he swung and hit it over the net, a bit disheartened when John hit it back. He and Fatch had been locked in a match against John and Mary for a while now, and, surprisingly, the duo were incredibly good at volley ball. They explained while in the match that they often played back during their school days, and John was even captain of a volley ball team. Mary apparently learned just so she could play with him and get closer to him. But it was still cool, and they were great to play against.<p>

Turning, he saw Fatch hop up and smack the ball back, unfortunately not landing properly. The prince yelped, falling to the ground and grabbing his ankle. Now, Jack knew it wasn't serious, and it was a simple bad landing. The shadow looked forward, finding the ball heading Fatch's way. And obviously the prince couldn't hit it right now. So to spare the prince from getting hit in the face, he rushed over and skidded in the sand in front of the vamp, slamming the ball back to the other side. And thankfully they didn't hit it back, so he scored a point.

Fatch blinked lightly at this and looked up at Jack, suddenly gasping as the shadow demon lifted him back up with a shadow hand. Fatch blushed lightly before looking away, scowling lightly. But even Jack could tell the prince was grateful. He just didn't want to admit it.

" ... Thanks... "

Jack smiled widely, covering his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

" No problem. "

Truthfully, Jack was happy to hear the prince even say thanks. After all, even when he'd helped the other before he'd never even said thank you. Maybe he was finally getting through to him!

* * *

><p>Jake smiled as he watched Midnight smack the volley ball over to her sister, trying not to stare as he would any other girl. Midnight was a classy girl, and he shouldn't fawn over her like he would other girls. Heh... Loreli would understand what he meant with all that.<p>

He would also admit, he couldn't believe how good Midnight was. Again, she was a classy girl, and he wouldn't think she would be this good at sports. And he didn't mean that in a bad way! She just didn't seem to be a very sporty person. Yet she was very good, and was very evenly matched with her sister Fatima. Jake couldn't help but love that. Yes, love. He wasn't very shy about things like this.

The werewolf yelped a bit and quickly smacked the ball back over the net, slightly happy to find Vivianna barely hit it back. He couldn't lie and say he didn't like winning, so he really hoped he could win this.

Turning, he found Midnight sneer as the ball came towards her, pouncing up and spiking the ball. Jake felt his eyes widen before grinning, loving her attitude here. Not to mention how she looked mid air...

... Flash, he'd SO get slapped if he'd said that out loud.

Suddenly the werewolf yelped, feeling the ball smack him in the face, greatly hurting his muzzle and sending him to the ground.

Slowly he opened his eyes, surprised to find the princess hovering over him, looking greatly concerned.

" Jake, are you ok? "

Jake blinked, looking down and blushing a bit before looking back at her, grinning widely.

" Hell yeah... "

" What...? "

Quickly realizing what he'd said, the werewolf immediately sprung to his feet and stepped back a bit, now grinning nervously.

" I said HELL YEAH! "

He cheered, thrusting his fist into the air.

" Hell YEAH I'm alright! Hahah! Come on! Let's play some ball! "

As the werewolf rushed to the other end of the court, Midnight giggled to herself. She knew what was going on. She knew what kind of guy Jake was. But she didn't mind much, he was at least trying to be polite about it, which was more than she could say for most guys who had an interest in her. Plus... he WAS kinda cute...

* * *

><p><em>The day had faded by quickly, it being sunset now. They had taken a break after they found out who would be playing in the finals: Fatch and Jack vs Jake and Midnight. They had eaten their picnics, built some sandcastles with the younger two, Mary and Vivianna chatted heartily for a while, Jack and John watching with mild tears as they realized how much their "little girls" had grown, and Jake, Loreli and the Ramirez siblings splashed around in the ocean. At some point Jake had Midnight hoisted up on his shoulders, Marco having Loreli on his, and Fatch had Fatima on his. They didn't know exactly what they were doing, but Jake and Marco eventually ended up falling into the ocean due to Midnight and Loreli knocked them over. <em>

_But they'd all had a great day. And now... they were getting ready for the finals in their volley ball tournament. _

* * *

><p>Jake served, throwing the ball up high and sending it flying towards the others. He wanted to win horrible, and felt like he could, but he also know that Fatch was great in games like this, and incredibly competitive. He was tough on his own, and with an alpha shadow demon at his side, well... this would be a hard game.<p>

Midnight hopped up and spiked the ball down, slightly irritated when Fatch swung low and hit it up high into the air before it hit the ground, Jack soon hitting it over the net. As much as those two didn't get along, they really did make a decent team.

The score was now 4-4, next point wins. And Jake didn't want to lose.

As he smacked the ball back over again, he noticed neither of the other two were very close to the ball, and he was certain this would be the winning point. However, Jack hit it up horribly high and fell to his hands and knees, confusing the hell out of the duo. Their confusion was soon answered when Fatch jumped up and launched himself from the demons back, spiking the ball down at a fast speed. So fast that the other two couldn't stop it from hitting the ground, soon sliding as they'd tried to hit it.

The others cheered Fatch and Jack's victory, the duo cheering as well. Jake, however, felt a bit humiliated by his defeat and simply picked himself up, dusting the sand off his fur.

" What's wrong Jake? "

The werewolf turned to Midnight, finding her surprisingly not very upset by this defeat.

" Oh... I wanted to win, but... "

He admitted quietly, turning to the girl with a now questionable look.

" Why aren't you upset? "

Midnight simply smiled to this question, shifting so she was on her knees now.

" Oh, I know I can't beat Fatch at these sort of things. Besides... "

The vampire turned to the winning duo, smiling, Jake following her gaze.

" I'd rather lose and have him happy... "

Jake smiled at this, amazed at her maturity, turning back to the others just in time to see Fatch and Jack lock into an embrace. Within seconds, however, they seemed to realize they were hugging and pulled away in an instant, both with very red faces. And the others simply laughed all the while.

* * *

><p>" Thanks for spending the day with us everyone. "<p>

Mary said softly, smiling at the other two families.

" We really had a great time today. "

" No worries ma'am. "

Marco responded, folding his hands across his front and bowing very lightly.

" It was our pleasure. "

" Well, it's getting late. "

John said curtly, stretching his arms high into the air.

" We'd best be going. Goodbye everyone! "

As the chorus of farewells filled the air, Jake found himself smiling. Today truly HAD been perfect. He had a great day with his family, he got to play volley ball and make it to the finals, he got to play with his friends, and he even got to learn more about the beautiful Midnight. He didn't think Fatch would appreciate his crush on the vampire girl, but he didn't care. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny, kind and sporty. And not a total girly-girl. The type of girl he had always been looking for. He couldn't help but have a bit of a "thing" for this vampire.

Truly, this had been the Best. Day. EVER.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray! Happy ending, and two adorable crushes are formed! I hope you all enjoyed! <strong>


End file.
